


Mistaken

by reliquiaen



Series: Skimmons Week 2014 [3]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquiaen/pseuds/reliquiaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fitz spluttered, indignant at the suggestion that he might be that kind of tool-bag." - The third prompt was just... AU... so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

“Fitz thinks we’re dating.”

Skye’s eyes whipped up so fast Jemma had a super hard time stifling her laughter.

“He what now?” the other woman just about screeched, face turning a deep crimson.

Jemma lowered herself into the chair beside Skye at their breakfast table, snatching the last slice of her toast. “He thinks we’re dating,” she repeated around a mouthful. 

“How did that even come up in conversation?” Skye wondered; eyes big and round.

She shrugged. “We were talking about who we’re taking as plus ones to Trip’s wedding and I suggested he and I could go together and you could go with Ward. But then Fitz started going on about how no one would believe it because you and I are so obvious with our relationship and just because Trip’s parents are a little old fashioned is no reason not to go with who I want.”

Skye’s mouth continued to dangle open, eyes still at least as big as saucers. Of the tea variety. Not a flying saucer. God knows how big _those_ things can get.

“What did you tell him?” she eventually breathed. “I mean, I can go with Ward, if you want.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “I told him he was being ridiculous. He and Ward already have plans made so you’re stuck with me anyway. Is that a bad thing?”

“Are you kidding me? No. Why would that be a bad thing? You’re my best friend.” Skye huffed, looking absolutely insulted that Jemma could even think that. “Ward can’t dance anyway,” she added, petulant.

“Good,” she said, standing. Her fingers absently trailed across Skye’s shoulders as she walked away. “Make sure you wear something nice.”

She knew without looking that Skye would pull a face at that. It’s why she said it. The thought made her smile.

 

-

 

A face full of fabric was definitely not how she was expecting to be greeted when she walked into her bedroom the morning of Trip’s wedding. Certainly not. All she wanted was to collect her dress from the wardrobe and be on her way. So being met with Skye rummaging around in her drawer… was unanticipated.

“Skye, what are you doing?” she all but demanded, eyebrows arching into her fringe.

Her roommate cast a sheepish glance over her shoulder. “Your drawers are being uncooperative,” she grouched. “I just need a tie.”

“What for?”

“Fitz. He only owns one and it matches Ward’s suit better so now he needs another one.” She hunched her shoulders up around her ears. “I told him I’d get him one, but we’re running late so…” she trailed off when Jemma crossed the room and opened the top drawer in a completely different set and pulled out a collection of ties.

“Do you know what he’s wearing?”

“Nope. Just take them all, he can pick.”

Jemma crossed the room, rolling the ties together and putting them in her bag before grabbing her dress. She bumped into Skye (still lingering for some unknown reason) on her way out. Skye’s hands landed on her hips to keep her from falling over. Fighting down the suddenly rising colour in her cheeks proved no easy feat.

“I’m borrowing your shoes,” Skye whispered, lips barely moving, eyes lidded. Her voice sounded so strange. “The strappy ones.”

Jemma could only nod, not willing to trust her voice right at that moment. Carefully, she stepped around Skye, wondering what in hell just happened. 

 

-

 

She wasn’t sure, but Jemma had a niggling suspicion that seeing Skye in that dress wasn’t supposed to make her mouth go dry. That was awkward, surly. It was a really nice dress though. Not eying her up and down was a struggle she gave up on pretty quickly.

“Wow,” Skye breathed. “You look really good.”

When Jemma’s eyes snapped back to Skye’s face she realised she was being inspected in much the same manner. Maybe it wasn’t weird then. And Skye did look excellent in red.

“Thanks,” she murmured. “You look pretty yourself.”

Skye’s head tilted to one side, a massive grin blooming across her face as she twirled her skirt. “You think so? Aw, you’re too kind.”

And just like that the oddness of the moment evaporated. She rolled her eyes, smiling in return. “We should go. Or we’ll be late.”

“Where is it?”

“I have the address in my phone. It can direct us.”

“Good to know. You suck at reading maps.”

Jemma squawked as she followed Skye out of their apartment and down the stairs to the car. “I do _not_ suck at reading maps,” she retorted. Skye laughed as she collapsed into the driver’s seat and Jemma just _really_ wanted to snipe back at her. “You suck at taking directions.” There.

“Nope,” she sang. “Because I promise when you tell me to turn left I will, even if you meant right.” The infuriating woman was still laughing.

“Stop it,” Jemma groaned. “I do so know how to read maps.”

“Sure,” Skye allowed. “But sometimes your big brain gets in the way of clear communication. Telling me to turn at ‘the little phone symbol’ doesn’t help me when I can’t see the phone box.” She reached over to squeeze Jemma’s knee and suddenly it wasn’t so bad.

She sighed. “Fine. But sometimes there aren’t signs with street names,” she countered. “And I know you’re a visual person.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re just trying to help. This time try just giving me ‘take the next left’,” Skye suggested, smiling in a way that made Jemma’s heart hurt. “I can handle that.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

 

-

 

“You guys are late,” Fitz whined when they arrived at the church. “Did Jemma get you lost again?”

Oh God, but she wanted to slap him. “No,” Skye said, surprising everyone – including Jemma. “Bad traffic. Some idiot crashed his car into a semi on the highway.”

“Sure,” Fitz muttered. “Come on. Maria has a sister I want you to meet.”

“No,” Jemma and Skye said in unison. They glanced at each other before doubling over with laughter.

“But she’s really nice,” he complained.

“We meant ‘no’ you shouldn’t ask her out,” Jemma clarified.

“Not at a wedding,” Skye added.

Jemma nodded. “It’ll make you look like a twat.”

He blinked. “Why?”

“Because guys ask girls out at weddings for a one night stand, Fitz,” Ward sighed, stepping over to them. “Even the nice guys. Girls have evolved to watch out for them.”

Fitz spluttered, indignant at the suggestion that he might be that kind of tool-bag. He wasn’t, of course, but Maria’s nice sister didn’t know that. “Why don’t you guys vouch for me?” he pleaded. “She’s so nice.” His head swivelled around, eyes landing on a blonde talking to Trip.

Ward exhaled, his hand landing on Fitz’s shoulder to steer him towards their seats. Jemma and Skye paused, waving to a beaming Trip before following them. There would be time for talking later.

Fitz and Ward were still having a muttered debate about whether or not is was socially acceptable for him to ask Maria’s sister (whose name Jemma thought was Claire) on a date. They didn’t appear to have reached a conclusion by the time she and Skye sank into seats beside them. Before Jemma could cut in and tell them to just leave it alone, the girl in question wandered over, dark hair in a swirling up do, dressed in a green dress.

Instantly the boys stopped their bickering and looked up, smiling. Jemma had to suppress an eye roll. Claire smiled back, before turning to look at Skye.

“Hi,” she said happily. “You must be Skye.” She stuck out a hand, obviously expecting it to be taken. “I’m Claire, Maria’s sister. Trip mentions you a lot.”

“Really?” she asked, surprise colouring her tone. “Why?”

She flashed a dimpled grin. “He says it takes someone special to whisk Jemma off her feet. So I figured I’d investigate. Since we’ve never met and all that.”

Skye opened her mouth – probably to correct the assumption that she and Jemma were dating – but a hand on her thigh made her teeth click shut. Her eyes darted down to stare at Jemma’s hand on her leg, looking very confused.

Claire’s attention had moved on (thankfully), gaze landing on Fitz. “Nice to meet you too, Leo,” she burbled.

He babbled a reply but Jemma was more concerned with the expression Skye was wearing. “What…?” she asked, motioning at Jemma’s hand.

“Just go with it,” she sighed. “Apparently _everyone_ who knows us thinks we’re dating. I’d rather not have to be correcting people all evening.”

Skye bobbed her head but the red in her cheeks didn’t subside. And Jemma didn’t move her hand either.

 

-

 

“So you _knew_ Maria had a sister?” Fitz accused her, nursing his glass of wine with a sour pout. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to get any funny ideas about her,” Jemma sighed. “She’s notorious for breaking hearts. The girl is _literally_ everything Maria isn’t.” She offered him a gentle smile. “Don’t ask her out, Fitz. Please?”

His head lolled back against the chair. “Fine. I’m going to be single forever.”

She could only shake her head at his theatrics. “You won’t be,” she assured him. Her eyes drifted away to watch the crowd of people standing around eating and drinking (and dancing in some inept and drunken cases). She stopped when she picked Skye out though. 

Her friend was by the bar with Ward and Trip talking about something. Skye’s eyes cut her way and she grinned. Jemma could only smile back.

Fitz made a funny sound. “Sometimes I wish my roommate could be a super-hot girl,” he bemoaned. “How did you get so lucky?”

Jemma nearly told him they weren’t dating, but there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that said she might be lying. Which… well, that’s really odd. Since they’re _not_ dating… Are they?

Instead she muttered, “Well for one, I don’t stare at her boobs all the time.”

Fitz exhaled – his way of telling her he wasn’t particularly interested in semantics. “Please,” he grumbled. “You totally do.”

“Hey,” Skye chimed, bounding over to grab Jemma’s arm. “Come on, let’s dance.”

“Really?” she asked deadpan.

“Yeah, really.”

Honestly, no amount of confusion (because Skye wanting to dance was not something she’d come prepared for) could prevent her from being dragged to her feet. Allowing Skye to tug her away from the tables was only natural then and bouncing with her to the beat came easily. And then the song ended – the band striking up a much slower song.

Jemma expected Skye to turn away, but all she did was pull her closer. Tentatively, she wound her arms around Skye’s middle and rested her head on her shoulder. It stopped being dancing after that, since swaying gently doesn’t count and they were much too close together to do anything else.

“Hey, Jemma,” Skye murmured, the words stirring her hair.

She hummed a reply into Skye’s neck, too wrapped up in how nice this felt to put much effort into a proper response.

“Are we dating?”

Jemma’s heart skipped a beat (or twelve) and she leaned out to look at Skye’s face. To _really_ look. To allow herself to notice all the little things – the quirk at the corner of her mouth, the lights in her eyes, the pinch of her brows, the slope of her nose. The way Skye’s eyes didn’t quite manage to stay focused on Jemma’s and the way she chewed her lower lip.

Experimentally, Jemma leaned back in. This time though, it was to press her mouth against Skye’s. The way her friend’s arms constricted about her waist, the way she tilted forward, sighing… That pretty much explained everything.

She pulled back – not far – their noses brushing. “I think… maybe we are?” Jemma whispered, unaccountably lacking in breath.

Skye beamed at her. That was definitely the right answer. So she kissed her again.

Jemma guessed they didn’t have to tell Fitz they weren’t dating after all.


End file.
